


A Visage of Revenge - Director's Cut

by Swalublue



Series: The Visage Series [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Health, Love, Multi, Other, Pain, Tradgey, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: A rewrite of A Visage of Revenge.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Poof Cosma & Goldie Goldenglow, Poof Cosma & Timmy Turner, Poof Cosma & Tootie
Series: The Visage Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144106
Kudos: 1





	A Visage of Revenge - Director's Cut

Chapter 1 Timmy - I  
The atmosphere in the room was that of anxiety and stress. It wasn’t too uncommon during exam time for students to get stressed. Dealing with parents, school counselors, teachers, and seeing what one’s grade would be. Timmy Turner was watching his math teacher with viscous furry. Biting his nails to a bare stud as his anxiety was a burning vortex. Today would determine whether he barely passed the class or failed and he didn’t want to deal with his parents. Another failure… it shook him to the core. Sweat was trickling down his scalp staining the pink clothes he wore. How anyone in the room wasn’t being torn apart was lost on him. His math teacher every few minutes would slam a stamp down on an exam. Which left the stench of failure lingering through the room. He was going over every test with a fine-tooth comb looking for any reason to fail students. “Crocker!” The voice broke through his nerves and fit a much-needed distraction. To see a very plump ginger-haired woman walk into the room. Which wasn’t too unusual, but the person behind her was.   
Her voice was as sharp as a banshee and hard on the ear. It wasn’t one that you could stand for long before wanting to rip your ears off. She wore her usual blue business suit. “Ah Mrs. Waxelplax, how can I help you? Who’s this?” Crocker furrowed his brow on the kid behind her. He wasn’t much taller than Timmy, maybe a centimeter difference at most. “Is something wrong?” The kid had purple hair that was lost and curly. Unfettered and lacked any care towards it which dropped to the side of his head. Only slightly coming down to his ears, his eyes were a matching color purple. Though looked exhausted and old.   
Like a soldier who had seen too many deaths. His hands were hidden in the kangaroo pocket of the jacket. That only had a distinctly darker shade of purple. He was slouching as if trying to hide from someone. His eyes scanned the room with careful observance taking everything in. Only to lock eyes with Timmy. The two of them were like this and Timmy quickly shifted his head. He needed his godparents, but they were in Fairy World for some seminar.   
“Yes,” Waxpelax said. “Why are you wearing such a ridiculous thing? Do you know what would happen if a parent saw you? Or god forbids a member of the Department of Education. Seriously are you supposed to be a teacher or do I need to call the looney doctors again? Take that dumb thing off now!” Crocker glared at her but kept his tone professional.  
“Ah, but Geraldine. I can assure you this is only for grading. And I take the most care…” he trailed off. Only noticing the fact that the purple-haired kid had wandered off. Waxelplax followed his gaze, noticing the kid behind her moved over towards Timmy's desk.   
“Is something the matter Poof?” Waxeplaxed asked.   
“...In this universe, there is a near-infinite amount of space. Containing countless stars and nebulae. With each of those are quadrillions of planets only a few trillion that are solid. Out of those only a few million possess life. Upon those, only a few thousands have ever archived civilization. On this very rock within this very city are hundreds of school buildings. Within each only have a dozen or so classrooms and each only a few students. But through all of this, there is only one Timmy Turner. Remember this moment as it will never come again. It's an honor to meet someone with your reputation. You're a very special person. I hope you know this...and that I’m not disappointed. My mother was rather fond of you. I believe deep down she loved you more than me.” Poof tone was somber and quiet. His speaking style was slow, soft-spoken, and hard to hear.   
“I didn’t know you knew Timmy Turner,” Geraldine spoke smiling. Looking around the room she smiled as the class was focused on them, “Well students since I have your attention this is Poof. A transfer student from...Europe! His family is military and I expect each of you to give him your utmost respect. He'll be joining your class." It was a deathly silence that would make any sane man stir crazy. Waxelplax was on record for refusing to add new students to Crocker's classroom. A much-needed distraction from Timmy's previous worries.   
“What?” Crocker said.   
“Shush Crocker,” Waxpelax snapped back. “Don’t you dare start! You know how strained public schools are and managed. Besides, other teachers are starting to notice your class size and complain. You know we can’t afford that and the board of trusses aren’t going to take a million-dollar pay cut. So I have no choice, but to add him to your class. Besides, I felt magically compelled to do it.”   
“Magic-”   
“Don’t you even dare!” She screamed, “Poof is military. If you dare make a mockery of yourself in front of the new student. You're fired!” Crocker nodded his head, “Well then since everything seems to be fine. I’ll be going now. Enjoy your first day of school Poof.” With that, she walked out. Timmy raised an eyebrow at this. Inside was a nagging feeling. For some reason, he couldn't cut off the fact that Poof looked familiar to him…  
\---  
“What did he say to you?” Timmy’s closest friends asked as they made their way to lunch.   
“What do you mean?” Timmy asked.   
Chester raised an eyebrow at him, “Dude in class. What did Poof say to you?”   
“I’m not sure,” Timmy admitted. “I was stressed from the big test that Crocker just gave. All I got out of it was something, something his mother...sorry.” He said awkwardly his two friends could only shrug their shoulders there as they made their way towards the school's lunchroom.


End file.
